


When I hold seashells to my ears

by milkywaywide



Series: In media res [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: The bullet cut through the air and the pheasant dropped to the ground.





	When I hold seashells to my ears

The bullet cut through the air and the pheasant dropped to the ground.

Lila squealed in pride and he was suddenly surprised by just how much she reminded him of Natasha. They looked very little alike, but seeing her now, running after the dog to fetch her prey, made his heart grow tight in his chest.

He wished that Nat could see what his kids looked like now, that she’d tell them more of her lame auntie jokes, that she’d bring them more gifts from wherever she’d been.

He wished she would just come over for dinner one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> All I know about pheasant hunting (which is not much) I learned from It’s Alive. Title is from I Just Sighed. I Just Sighed, Just So You Know from Los Campesinos. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
